Marine life
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Percy Jackson is in the Marines as is my OC and his twin, Louisa. An alternate start for Annabeth and Percy's first child Tobias READ SURPRISE FOR ORIGINAL BEGINNING. I suck at summaries and this is a random thing I came up with. Percabeth and LouisaXLeo. Please review! :D T for some language in future chaps cos I'm paranoid :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is another version of **_**Surprise**_**. Percy and Louisa are in the Navy/ Marines (figures). They aren't on tour at the same time because their promise to Athena on the River Styx (to protect Annabeth and her and Percy's baby). When one gets back the other goes on tour, so one of them is fulfilling their promise. **

**Anyway, on with the fic.**

"That one." Louisa said definitely, getting to her feet. She was in her Marine camouflage uniform, her matching pack in the trunk of Leo's car- a red 2011 Ford Fiesta Sedan. Obviously, Louisa approved the colour.

Louisa, Leo, Annabeth, Sally and Paul all watched the military helicopter slowly descend towards the tarmac twenty yards from them. Annabeth cradled her two week old son, Tobias, to her chest. Percy hadn't seen his first child, having been called out when Annabeth was three months gone.

"Is he OK, Lou?" Louisa tilted her head to the side as the helicopter's skids bumped on the ground.

"He's pullin' faces at us." Annabeth smiled, kissing her son's forehead gently. She sat on the hood of Percy's car- a dark blue 2011 Volkswagen Tiguan.

Tobias crinkled his forehead, stirring in his sleep, but not waking up. He had Percy's hair, with the grey streak in the same place and Annabeth's stormy grey eyes.

The helicopter's rotors slowed and eventually stopped. The large ramp at the back of the helicopter lowered itself and Marines in matching uniform to Louisa's filed out. They formed up to the side of the chopper. Captain Mark Richards stood in front of them. Annabeth couldn't hear what he was saying, but as the Marines stood in their parade, going from at attention to at ease; she wondered how her husband could focus on the commands for so long.

Finally, they were dismissed. Louisa left Leo's side and jogged up to the Captain. Percy met his sister first, putting his arm around her, grinning. Richards told them something and waved them away. The twins jogged back to their mortal parents.

Percy dropped his pack when he saw Annabeth. His grin broadened and he sprinted to her.

"Hey Wise-girl." Percy sat on the hood next to her. He had a recent gash on his cheek, but that could easily be healed up with some nectar or ambrosia.

"Seaweed Brain." They kissed for a few seconds until Annabeth pulled back. Percy started to protest, but Annabeth distracted him with Tobias.

"Lou said something about a 'Squirtface'." Percy carefully took his son. Tobias stirred again, this time waking up. He stared at his father with his intense grey eyes. "Hello. Aren't you good looking?" Annabeth rolled her eyes as Tobias studied his father. "Please don't cry…" Percy mumbled. Tobias didn't, settling in his father's arms to go back to sleep.

They both breathed a sigh of relief. Percy grinned.

"He likes you."

"Why shouldn't he?"

"Every time a guy's tried to hold him, he started crying."

"That's 'cos he wanted his daddy." Percy grinned. He tucked his arm around her waist. "Sorry I wasn't there when he was born." He mumbled, kissing her forehead.

"Wasn't your fault." Annabeth said, relaxing against him. "It's good you're back."

"Just good?"

"Don't go looking for anything else, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

"Do you have to go?"

"We've gone over this, Leo. It's ma job." Leo groaned, shoulders sagging in defeat. Louisa smiled slightly.

"Bunker nine's gonna be boring though."

"I don't do anythin' helpful, ya know that."

"So? It's nice to have you around."

"Thanks, dude." Leo smiled sadly. "Look, when I get back, we're gonna go out 'n' we'll get fries 'n' hotdogs or somethin'. Sound good?"

"How about dinner and a movie?"

"Depends what we're like when I get back." Leo nodded in agreement. "What's the matter, Valdez?" For some reason, he smiled at the sound of his last name. "I know that look. What cha thinkin'?"

"I'm thinking that when you get back, you won't have this dual surname problem."

"What's wrong with Smith-Jackson?" **(Smith is Jessica's last name- Louisa used it as her own when Jessica adopted her seeing as she didn't have let alone know her real surname). **

"Nothing. Valdez is just better. I think it'll suit you." Louisa tried to see what he was thinking, but his eyes were unreadable.

Leo took her hands in his. Despite his fire control, his hands were cold. _Cold hand, warm heart_, Louisa thought. "When you get back, I'm gonna make you a Valdez." Louisa blinked blankly. Leo's expression was just as blank, but his eyes were hopeful. "Sound good?"

**And cliffy… **


	2. Chapter 2

"Leo's got Lou speechless."

"Wow, really?" Leo had and was grinning at his achievement. "Wonder what he's done…"

"I wanna find out." Percy moved forward, but Annabeth grabbed his arm. "Wise-girl!" He protested. His mortal parents smiled at them.

"Jessica's going over, look." Percy grumbled, lying down on the hood, Tobias lying on his chest. He wasn't watching Jessica, Leo and his sister, like Annabeth had expected. Percy was watching his mortal parents.

"Mom? You going?"

"We have work to do, Percy. But we'll see you tomorrow." Sally said kindly, sitting shotgun in the Prius. "Lou!" Louisa looked round and waved. Sally waved back. "Be careful!"

"Will do!" Louisa called back. She and Sally were still sorting out their relationship as mother and daughter, seeing as Louisa had seen Jessica as a mother for seven years.

"Oh OK." Percy waved as his mortal parents drove away. He turned to Annabeth. "I'm gonna go and see Lou. Then we'll go home afterwards?"

"Best idea you've ever had, Seaweed Brain." He grinned cockily at her as she carefully lifted her son from his chest. "And hurry up."

"Yes ma'am." He slid of the hood and jogged over to his sister. Louisa looked relieved to see her brother. Percy said something to them all. Louisa pulled a face. Percy instantly turned to a slowly blushing Leo.

Percy waved his hands in the air and they all laughed. Percy hugged his sister before returning to Annabeth.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked.

"I'll tell you on the way home. Lou was ready to kill me."

"Isn't she always?" Percy chuckled, carefully taking Tobias back. "Don't forget your pack."

"Oh yeah. One minute." Percy opened the back door, resting his son in the baby car seat. Annabeth watched him as he gently tucked the blanket around the infant.

"You're going to love looking after him."

"Mm-hm." Percy hummed in agreement.

"You're driving." Annabeth smirked, retrieving the keys from her pocket and chucking them at him. He fumbled to catch them for a few seconds, before snatching them out of the air and holding them up proudly.

"Fine. I want a cheese burger and fries."

"Fine by me."

* * *

Percy bit into cheese burger and groaned contentedly.

"Best grub ever." He said through a mouthful. Annabeth laughed, unwrapping her own cheese burger. They had gotten a discount when the drive-thru serviceman saw Percy's muddy Marine uniform. "Wanna know something I learnt?" He asked, his sea green eyes glinting cheekily.

"What?" Annabeth countered carefully.

"Jeez, it's not as bad as the last one." Annabeth remembered the last time Percy had come home and his 'trick'- making an ice rink. A cool idea, except he had accidently caused every fire hydrant in the street to explode and the ice rink continued to grow. Thankfully Leo had been on hand to melt the ice while Louisa got it all on camera- including how she had to Mist the entire street of mortals.

"What is it then?" Annabeth said, biting her burger. Percy smirked, one hand on the wheel. "Oh gods…"

"Nothing dangerous. You'll like it." Percy said casually as he reversed out of their car parking space. The hand with the cheese burger in was behind Annabeth's headrest.

"What is it?"

"Multi-tasking." Relief and laughter washed over Annabeth. "Told you you'd like it."

"Just be careful. There's a baby in the back." Percy checked the rear-view mirror.

"You haven't got one of them signs."

"What signs?"

"The baby on board signs."

"I was going to let you choose one." Percy grinned, returning his attention to the road.

* * *

Louisa was bored. The helicopter flight to the designated dock was taking _forever_.

_When you get back, I'm gonna make you a Valdez_.

Leo's words rang around in her head. She knew what he had meant, but she just couldn't believe it. Leo- the flirty, cheeky son of Hephaestus- wanted to make her- pain in the ass daughter of Poseidon- a Valdez.

_Louisa Valdez has a bit of a ring to it._

_Get outta ma head, Aphrodite._

_No! I think it's sweet! _

_Out. Now. _

_Nope._

_Aphrodite, kindly leave my daughter's mind._

_Ooh… killjoy. _Louisa felt the sudden absence of the goddess and smiled to herself.

_Thanks Dad. _

_No problem._

_She's a problem._

_And a goddess, Louisa. Goddesses aren't to be messed with, you know that._

_Tell me about it. How long is this ride gonna take? My legs have fallen asleep. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Percy, mail. Go and get it."

"But it's your turn." Percy protested, looking round from shaking a blue teddy at Tobias.

"You're so lazy."

"I'm not lazy."

"No?" Annabeth sighed disbelievingly, leaving the kitchen to retrieve the post.

"I'm highly motivated to do nothing." Annabeth gave a soft laugh, shuffling the mail, looking for something other than bills. There was a thick, A4 size envelope addressed to her. It had her architecture company's stamp on it.

"Percy, I've got work to do."

"In the kitchen, yeah." She stopped in her tracks to glare at him. Percy's expression was cheekily thoughtful. "Or is that the bedroom?"

"Shut up Jackson." Annabeth grumbled, her cheeks burning. She sat down heavily to his right. Percy smirked at her before returning his attention to the baby on his left.

Annabeth reached the last letter.

There was a Marine stamp on it.

"Teddy wants a cuddle." Percy teased, sitting the blue teddy gently on Tobias's stomach. Tobias stared at him as if Percy had gone mad.

"Percy, it's for you."

"Yay." Percy said bluntly, not looking round. 'Teddy' gently 'kissed' Tobias's button nose. "Oh no." Tobias's bottom lip trembled.

"Percy, you've scared him!" Annabeth got to her feet, throwing down the mail and gently lifting her son. "It's OK, baby. Daddy's just horrible." Percy wasn't paying attention.

Captain Richards was a demigod son of Ares. He had sent an official letter to Percy in Greek.

Annabeth rocked and bounced her son in her arms, watching Percy worriedly. "Percy, what is it?"

"Lou's M.I.A." Percy replied. He was so quiet, Annabeth barely heard him.

Percy held the letter out to her. Annabeth hesitated, before trading a mewling Tobias for a vital letter.

* * *

When Louisa got out, she was going to wring Luke's neck. Then she'll drop him in the River Lithe, reversing the current so every painful memory he had would come flooding back. **(I've just made the River reversing thing up and I'm not even sure it's the right name)**. Then Louisa was going to stab and slash at Luke a hundred times while he was chained to a rock with vultures picking at his insides. Finally, she'd have a stampede of large horses trample over him. If by some rotten miracle Luke was still alive, Louisa would drown him in lye. Then she would try and persuade Leo to burn the body, but she doubted he would do that.

Right now, she and at least fifty other Marines were locked in a large, dark square room, crowded together with shackles imprisoning their wrists and ankles as if they were mere slaves.

She was the only demigod in the room.

Louisa grumbled several curses in Latin, glaring at the shackles.

"What did you say?" A corporal next to her asked.

"Nothin'." The corporal didn't press her. There was something different about Louisa, something that made them all think she wasn't entirely human.

They didn't question her about it. They wouldn't _dare_. Louisa was a darn good fighter, having taken down Sergeant Litchen- a supposed 'black belt' in karate- three times in two weeks. The man was just too proud to admit defeat to a girl.

Louisa sunk against the wall behind her. She had a feeling it was made of the same stuff the walls were made of in that small room Luke had kept her in for his personal amusement.

She had no godly help whatsoever.

She didn't know if they were on the Princess Andromeda. Randomly shouting 'LEFT' wouldn't help.

Watch.

Luke hadn't taken her watch.

_Hold on, that ain't right_. Louisa's fingers fumbled over the clock face. She tried to turn the ring around the clock face, but the flipping thing didn't budge.

_Di immortales._

* * *

Percy had his uniform on and Marine pack ready to go within the hour. He had only been home for a few months.

"I know she's your sister, Percy, but do you have to go?" Annabeth didn't want to be selfish towards Louisa, considering everything Louisa had done for her, but Annabeth couldn't stand the idea of Percy going away again.

"We're all being called back. It isn't just Lou. Fifty odd of them have just vanished. Richards knows it something from our world."

"Is everyone being called back?" Percy gave a nod, dropping his pack by the door with a dull thud.

"There are twenty, thirty Marines at base. Our numbers have to go back up." Percy rubbed at his forehead with the inside of his wrist.

"Percy?" He looked at her, dropping his hand to caress her cheek. Annabeth's fingers closed around his. "Be careful."

"Promise." There was a knock on the door.

"Come on Percy!" Paul called.

"One minute!" Percy called back. He held Annabeth's sad gaze for a few seconds before dropping his eyes to the sleeping baby in her arms.

Percy stroked Tobias's cheek. Tobias moaned and turned his head in his father's direction. "You keep an eye on your mom for me, lil' guy." Tobias spluttered and stirred. He didn't cry, but opened his eyes and looked at his father. Then he smiled.

"He's got your smile." Annabeth said quietly, eyes on her child.

"Or major gas." Annabeth smiled slightly. Percy stepped forward, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss lingered, but only for a few seconds. Paul was getting impatient, knocking on the door again to remind Percy that they had to be at the docks in twenty minutes.

"I love you, Wise-girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

When the door closed and Percy and Paul's footsteps dulled, Annabeth started to cry.

* * *

Corporal James Feasey screamed. His screams echoed down the long corridor and bounced painfully around the crowded cell.

Louisa had her eyes closed, muttering curses and swear words in English, Greek and Latin.

They were on the ship, the Princess Andromeda. Her anger had triggered her powers. She knew their position, which direction they were going and how fast.

Whispers burst out around her. Something about a green glow…

Louisa didn't pay them any attention. Feasey had been dragged out by two beefy guys- Luke's henchman. Louisa had glowered at them, which only made them retreat faster, their grips tight on Feasey's arms.

Louisa would get control of this ship if it killed her.

_Where's Leo when ya bloody well need him?_ Louisa sensed every bit of technology in the ship. Some of it, like the ship's controls and its engine, she knew. The rest was all computers and silly devices. Someone was charging an iPhone 3GS.

_Focus Lou!_ She silently scolded.

"Open." She hissed, opening her eyes to glare at the door. Judging by the strange looks she was getting, she hadn't spoken in English.

The door slid open.

Louisa smirked. "Off." She ordered, jerking the chains. Her shackles fell away. Feeling flooded back into her hands and feet.

"Lou, how'd you-?"

"Later. We're gettin' out." Louisa clambered over her comrades. As she neared the door, she saw a similar door opposite. A gut feeling told her all confiscated weapons were in there- including her watch.

Her gut feeling also told her if she took one step out that door, she'd have her head ripped to shreds by automatic fire.

_Duck_.

_Yes sir_. Louisa smiled, doing as he ordered. Thank the gods for… well, the gods.

Louisa crouched slightly and walked out, stomping her left foot. The two guards snapped out of a daydream and, still unfocused, shot each other.

Louisa snatched up the fallen guns, spare ammo clips and some important looking keys.

* * *

"Jackson!"

"Sir?" Captain Richards wasn't in a good mood- no-one was. Percy couldn't blame them, having been called back out after a few months at home.

"I know we're not supposed to, but I want you to take control of the ship. Get us going and fast." Richards said in low, gruff tones. Percy blinked at him. "What?"

"I never told you who my dad was."

"Jackson, you're a legend in our world. I know, alright?" Percy smirked. "Get control of this vessel and now!"

"Yes sir." Percy turned and jogged off. The boat's 'driver' was a bit stunned to see him there. "I've been told to take control."

"But, sir-"

"Captain Richards said so and he isn't in a good mood." The 'driver' paled slightly.

"Yes, sir." The driver moved back. Percy took the wheel, a sense of stability flooding through him.

_Where are you, Lou?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Where are you Lou_?

Kicking Luke's butt, but Louisa didn't get to answer.

Luke was going _down_.

Louisa slashed at Luke. He deflected it with slight difficulty only to be slammed by Louisa's shield.

Louisa loved her shield. It was birthday present from her dad- so obviously it had a trident bang in the centre of it. It had the power of the sea built into its core and she could use that to her advantage, but it would have to 'recharge' after each use.

Luke staggered back into the railings. Louisa smirked, imagining a large watery hand reaching up to grab Luke from behind.

And that's exactly what happened.

Luke screamed in surprise, before hurtling his sword at Louisa. She simply side stepped.

"All of them! Get 'em in the air now!" She ordered. Water shot up from all directions, scooping up the henchmen in twos and threes. Her fellow Marines looked amazed.

_Look to the horizon_, Poseidon advised. Louisa did, seeing the dark shape of a familiar Marine ship speeding towards them.

_Poseidon-y powers. You've gotta love 'em._

_Indeed. _Poseidon sounded happy and proud.

It was only a matter of minutes until the ship controlled by Percy was sitting alongside the Princess Andromeda.

Percy appeared on the top deck and grinned when he saw his sister.

"Alright, Lou?"

"Hey, bro. Check it." She motioned at her latest watery act. Percy looked impressed.

"Nice." Water channelled up into a tower, covering the distance between the two boats. Percy strolled across casually.

"Mine's better." Louisa grinned cheekily. Percy punched her arm lightly, before putting a brotherly arm around her.

"Good to see you're OK, Lou."

"Not sure I can say the same 'bout you, bro." Percy grinned at her before removing his arm and retrieving Riptide from his pocket. "Is it butt kickin' time?"

"It's butt kicking time." Percy confirmed, uncapping Riptide with a sly grin.

**I know it's short, please don't hurt me. **

**This is a 'loose end' story, which I'll 'tie up' with a few other stories. Keep an eye out for a new fic on my profile, not sure what it's going to be called yet, but I'll mention that it's this fic and several others combined in the summary. **

**Please review! I really wanna know what you guys think! :D **


	5. MERRY CHRISTMAS

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! **_

_**HAVE FUN AND DON'T GET DRUNK! **_


End file.
